


In the same boat

by Leaves_on_the_ground



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: 1910s, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_on_the_ground/pseuds/Leaves_on_the_ground
Summary: Maurice and Alec board a ship bound for Argentina.





	In the same boat

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing the waters for a bigger one :)

The southwest wind billowed through the sails of the three-masted ship, leaving a trace on the ruffled waters that glimmered with the amber dabs of the setting sun. A puff of soft breeze drizzled through the deck, bringing a resonance of splashing waves. The wind tousled Alec’s locks of dark-chocolate hair, disarranging his frisky curls. His hands were braced against the rails as he was looking at the distant horizon where good-old England was staying behind the stern, and Maurice and him.  

Distracted, Alec shrugged when he felt a warm palm covering the back of his hand, the gesture attracting his attention away from the ripples on the water.  

“Alec,” Maurice called fondly. “Don’t tell me you suffer seasickness.”  

“Am not. Just thinking, that’s all.”

Maurice cast a brief look at the waters: the lapis-lazuli surface was blurred with the gilded hues.

“Mind if I ask what is it?”

“Nothing,” Alec muttered under his breath. “Only of England and such.”

“Are you feeling nostalgic yet?” Maurice said light-heartedly, trying to lighten the load. But Alec’s face remained downcast and gloomy; he didn’t muster an answer.  

“Alec,” Maurice tried again, giving Alec’s hand a squeeze. “What ails you?”

“Nothing,” he repeated, dwelling on his stubbornness. “We’re past it now, I reckon.”

“Oh, Alec,” Maurice sighed in an affectionate manner. “We’ve talked about it earlier: physical work does not frighten me. 

“Not now, no. Not until you give it a try,” Alec fell silent before he went on. “That one day you’d wake up with calloused fingers and sore back, and you’d hate me. You’d hate me for choosing me over your position, all that money, you’d regret chuckling it. You’d think I’m a burden, you will, and you’d wish that you’d never knew me, never came to the boathouse.”

“That's not true, couldn't be,” Maurice snapped angrily, though he didn’t mean to. “I’m sick of playing gentleman, I’m sick of following those nonsensical rules of so-called high society. All I want is to lead a simple, unimposing life with a man I love and who loves me back. Mutual love and rustic life, I don’t ask much.” Maurice finished, looking up at Alec, expecting him to respond. But Alec kept quiet, his eyes fixed on the ruffled water. “Look at me, Alec.”

Alec turned his head at Maurice.

“Life is meaningless if there’s no one to share it with, you know it. And all you can ask for is a friend.”

“A friend, just?”

“Everything that a friend can be.”

“What sort of friends you have, eh?”

Maurice smiled, and a ticklish feeling of mischief stole over him. All his life he’d attended to the unvarying rules and social standards that bored him, hampered and deprived him of his happiness; he perceived himself too seriously. That was the end of it, Alec balanced him out with his nonchalance and cheerfulness, inducing him to match his attitude. Nonetheless, they were both human beings and needed endearment and reassurance.   

“Well, you tell me.”


End file.
